Causalities
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Alice has been chosen to slay the Jabberwock- a task she does believe she can actually do. But what happens when she begins to develop feelings for a certain dark featured, white haired queen. There are always those wounded in love and war. Malice. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first (and possibly ONLY) Malice fict. I just wanted a little challenge and I saw a complaint that there weren't enough Malice fics. There is going to be more. I promise ;)**

**Also I want to thank again Miss Ranguvar27 for Beta-ing**

* * *

Alice wasn't sure how to describe the feeling she had when she was ushered into the throne room of the Queen. She was so tired from her journey from the Red castle on the back of a Bandersnatch that she had not let it bother her earlier.

There was something about the woman though that caused her heart to stir at first glance. She could not help but smile shyly at the Queen. Alice was brewing over her thoughts now as she sat brushing her blonde curls with a soft bristled brush in the guest room of the Queen. She knew that such feelings would be completely forbidden where she was from. But how could she guarantee that she was in love with the Queen? She had barely met the pale faced monarch.

Alice sighed as she watched her pale arms brush her hair our, her green eyes looking back sadly at her as the reflection mocked her. She could not get that woman out of her mind. The way her dark lips pulled back to reveal her pearly white teeth. Alice could hardly take her eyes off those soft, moist lips that teased her to taste them.

But she had been able to look up to look into those dark black eyes that looked back into her own. She saw nothing but understanding and wisdom in the dark orbs and she knew that she longed to talk with this woman.

Alice sighed as she placed the brush down on the vanity. The White Queen had left her a pair of silk pajamas to sleep in for the evening but Alice knew she would get little sleep. She had, after all, been proposed to by the Queen. She had been asked to slay their Jabberwock and take back the land for her majesty's sake.

Alice was afraid, she was more afraid than she wanted to admit but she knew that deep down inside she wanted to fight for that Queen. She could see nothing but kindness and grace in her smile; nothing but love and joy in her glance. Alice could not contain herself any longer. She needed to go and see this Queen. This sense of mystery that floated about the castle never staying in one place, if only Alice could pin her down then certainly she would find nothing but happiness in those arms.

Alice sighed as she took in her hand the powder blue house coat from the comforter of the bed and placed it about her thin arms. She needed to talk to this woman that had captured her interests and possibly her heart. It was unfair of the monarch to do and Alice would certainly tell her so.

She made her way into the great hall, looking about to be sure that no one was wandering about the premises. She wasn't sure if this too was a capital offense in Marmoreal as it was in her land and she did not want to get the Queen into anymore trouble. She attracted enough of that as it was. So she padded down the hall in slipper shod feet trying her best to make as little noise as possible.

The only twist in her plan was that she had no idea where the Queen's quarters were. There were so many halls and alcoves in this giant castle; how was she to know when she had come to the right one?

Alice held her breath as she heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway. She was surely to be caught and then they would question why she was outside of her room so late in the night. Her heart raced as a fool's would when he was found with his hand in the cookie jar. But she was their future Champion! What right had they to ask what she was doing up and about the castles? She could move and do whatever she wanted to and she was damn well going to do so.

Alice rounded the corner and did her best to hold in her gasp.

There stood Mirana in a house robe as well, pulled tightly about her curves. Alice looked at the undulation from her waist to her thighs; her hips were shapely and beautiful. Alice yearned to place her fingers on them, kiss the skin of the thigh. Just thinking about placing her mouth on the white parts of the Queen made the blonde hot with excitement. She would need to keep her thoughts under control as she had not yet established how Mirana would react.

Mirana was the first to turn and greet Alice with her smile; her lips as dark and luminous as ever. "Good evening, Alice." Mirana said as she held out her curved hand. Alice took it with hers in greeting and smiled back.

"Good evening, your majesty." Alice replied, licking her lips at the sight of the Queen's pout.

"Please, it shall be Mirana to you." She said and smiled at Alice once again, the misdeed being forgiven. "What are you doing about the castle at such a late hour?"

_I was looking for you_ Her mind purred but she did not allow the sentence to escape her lips. "I was a bit nervous about this whole Champion business and I thought it best to take a walk. To clear my mind," Alice specified.

Mirana tilted her head and placed a hand to Alice's cheek; the blonde shuddered at the touch. "That is a very wise thing to do, Alice. Clearing one's mind before a big decision is always the best course of action."

"I am glad that you approve," Alice smiled and placed her hand on the woman's wrist. She did not shy away from the touch and Alice took it as a sign that she did not mind the contact. "There are so many things to think about and I must be haunted by them all tonight."

"Please, come with me into my room and we can talk about it." Mirana held her hand out for Alice to take and she took it willingly. "Tell me what has your mind so preoccupied?" She asked as she took Alice's hand, placing it against her ribcage as they walked.

"I am thinking about being in love." Alice replied without looking at the Queen.

"That is a very serious topic to be thinking upon." Mirana nodded her head in firm agreement. "Has someone caught your eye as of late?"

"She-I mean _they_ have," Alice said as she followed the Queen through the door into her bed chamber.

The room was vast and decorated with blacks and teals. So opposite to the rest of Marmoreal was Mirana's bed chamber that one would hesitate to think it was the Queen's. A large bed lay before them and it was clothed with black sheets. Alice gulped as she thought about exploring Mirana on that bed and tried her best to remove the titillations from her mind.

"I am sure that they would wish to know how you feel, Alice." Mirana said as she entered the room. Alice gulped as she watched Mirana drop her house coat to reveal that she wore only a black negligee underneath. "Honesty is always the best policy."

"But would _you_ want to know?" Alice asked as she turned to look at Mirana. Mirana laughed.

"I would want to know if anyone was in love with me. I have the most respect for people that esteem me in the highest of ways since many blame me for the state that Underland is in." She plopped onto the bed and began to play with the skin of her stomach. Alice rushed over and sat near Mirana's side.

"But how can they? I do not see how you want Marmoreal to come to this destruction." Alice replied and Mirana sat up a look Alice in her green eyes, her brown ones filled with a flirtatious smile.

"No, I do not want to see anyone hurt in the crossfire between me and my sister. But that is the problem with war," She sighed and Alice felt her breath tickle her lip. "People are always caught in the middle."

Alice had not meant to do what she did next but she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and placed her pink lips on the dark ones of Mirana. She began to chastely kiss the Queen, her hands going to touch her waist. Mirana kissed her back at first, and then her tongue darted along Alice's lips. Alice opened her mouth to allow the monarch entrance, climbing upon her pale lap. Alice moaned as the kiss climaxed, her hands travelling upward to grab the woman's breasts.

Mirana broke the kiss as she grabbed Alice's hands. "And I see that even our Champion is not immune to a bit of love in the time of war."

* * *

**A/N: Fixed the little Bandersnatch/Bloodhound issue. Howver, I will note that I think in AiW Mia's eyes are more green than brown (she has hazel eyes if we get into technicality) so I always write them as green**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content meant for mature readers.**

Alice felt rejected as Mirana placed her hands back in her lap and pushed her from Mirana's legs. "I am sorry." Alice replied as Mirana arose from the bed.

"It is hard to find love, Alice, when the night is so dark," She smiled and turned. "But perhaps you could shed a little light on my situation."

Alice was not sure what the queen was up to when she uttered the words and her heart flipped as she came nearer. She placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and leaned forward, gently kissing her again. Alice sighed as she kissed back, harder this time. She felt Mirana's wandering hands untie her house robe and pull it from her body. She continued kissing the curly headed champion as she let her hand wander up the entrance of Alice's silk night gown. Alice could feel fingers pressing upon her growing warmth.

"Alice, have you ever been with a woman?" Mirana whispered into her ear.

"I have never been with anyone," Alice replied and Mirana laughed musically. "I have never wanted anyone as much as I have wanted you."

"I understand that feeling," Mirana placed a kiss in the curve of Alice's neck. "And I certainly feel that I love you, my dear Champion."

Alice's heart was racing as Mirana gently worked at Alice's neck with her teeth and lips. She was purring at the sensations the Queen was sending down her spine. Alice slowly pushed against the queen's kisses.

"So you do love me?" She asked and Mirana smiled coyly.

"That I do, Alice. In this moment, in this hour- but please know that I cannot help if there are any casualties." She returned to kissing Alice's skin. Alice could do nothing but moan and lay back. "But you are far too entirely dressed." She began to pull the nightgown from Alice and kissed the bits of stomach that were revealed with each inch.

"But why do you love me?" Alice asked as Mirana nibbled at her belly button.

"I love you," She kissed her "Because you are so muchy. I love you because you are so beautiful. I love you because you are willing to risk your life for others." She worked her way up to Alice's unbound breasts. She placed a smooth hand on the nipple and rubbed her thumb across it to bring it too attention. "I love that you so willingly came to this battlefield without knowing the consequences and told me how you felt." She sighed.

Alice looked at the queen and smiled. Mirana bowed her head to kiss the nipple of Alice's left breast gently. She let her tongue flick over the hardened end of her breast, eliciting nothing but moans from Alice. Mirana's other hand had returned to her lower half and was working its way beneath her underwear. "I love you, Mirana, because you are the most extreme thing a woman can be." She moaned.

"Alice," Mirana let go of her breast with her mouth and took up the other in her hand. "When it comes to extremes, it is you who tops them all. I am merely your humble queen no better than any other."

Alice sighed as Mirana took her second breast in her mouth and this time sucked on the nipple, occasionally taking moments to nibble at the erection.

"Mirana, you are the fairest woman I know. You have given so much for your country and you undergo persecution just to keep your people safe." Alice said and watched as Mirana mounted her stomach. Mirana laughed as she pulled her own breasts from their confines, running her hand over each. Alice shuddered at the musical sound her giggle was.

"I do what I need for the people that I love." Mirana replied and Alice could not help but reach out and touch the smaller breasts of the White Queen. They hardened in her hands and Alice watched in wonder as Mirana let out a moan of delight. "It feels so good to be touched again."

Alice's heart sank. "You mean another has touched you?"

"I have had many dancers upon my stage," Mirana leaned forward and kissed Alice's mouth. "But none have been as dear to me as you are."

Alice frowned again but Mirana shook her long white locks and moved down Alice's body. She took hold of her panties and pulled them down her white legs. "You are a rare gift to me Alice. I should like to spend forever with you." She kissed Alice's hip bone.

"I would like to do the same for you." Alice shuddered and Mirana laughed.

"What dreams do you have, Alice?" She said and spread Alice's legs, kissing the skin of her thighs.

"I wish to change a world. I wish to have a family," She gasped as Mirana's kisses came closer and closer to her center. "I wish for many things, Mirana. But mostly I wish for you right now."

"And right now you shall receive that," She laughed and placed a kiss on Alice's pubis. "You shall have me for this moment and this hour. But we shall see what paths Champions take. I cannot keep you from becoming what you must."

"But Mirana, I know that you are helping me become who I am." Alice looked down at the Queen. Mirana split the lips of Alice's sex and let her tongue slide up from the center to her nub of nerves. Alice groaned and let out a loud ah sound. Mirana repeated the action sending Alice reeling toward the stars.

"Perhaps, my love," She murmured and sent Alice squirming for more pleasure. She licked harder this time, concentrating on the bundle of nerves. Alice wanted to reach down and entangle her fingers in the white blonde hair of the woman but Mirana was causing far too many emotions to surge through her mind.

The Queen was thoroughly enjoying the tastes of Alice as she let her tongue lave over the nub that was at the top of Alice's sexes. Mirana took the moment of Alice's distraction to place two fingers in her center, scissoring them. Alice moaned again.

"You are the sweetest fruit to me," Mirana said as she blew against Alice's clitoris. Alice buckled under the sensation. Mirana placed her mouth over the bundle and began to lick fiercely, her fingers moving in and out. Alice was reeling in feeling and began to call out Mirana's name.

"Please, stop!" She was crying but Mirana knew that she was so near. With a loud suck and a final thrust in her center she had Alice shaking with orgasm and lapped up more of Alice's juices with a satisfied smile.

"I could not, my love," She climbed back toward Alice's face and placed a kiss on her mouth. "I wanted to make sure that my Alice received nothing but pleasure."

"I have received nothing but that since being in your courts. You have done so much for me and I am so thankful for your kindness. That is the epitome of who you are and that is the kind of woman that I want to be with." Alice placed another opened mouth kiss on Mirana's.

"Alice, I cannot make promises on the future," Mirana reached down and rubbed Alice's pubic hair with her thumb. Alice shuddered at the heightened senses that allowed her to find pleasure with even a rub there. "You need to rest for now, my darling." She placed a kiss on the forehead of her champion. "We can discuss more of things in the morning."

Alice sighed as she climbed toward the pillows at the top of Mirana's giant bed. "Mirana, please hold me." Alice asked as she looked down at the queen. Mirana let another smile snake across her black mouth and made her way to the Champion's side. "Of course I will hold you, my love." She crooned.

She pulled the blankets over her and Alice's body, pulling Alice tightly against the curve of her own. She tucked her arm under the curve of Alice's breasts and tucked her chin on Alice's shoulder. She breathed in the woman's sweet and sassy fragrance and placed a kiss on the skin that undulated with her pulse. "You are the most beautiful thing to me, Alice Kingsleigh." Mirana sighed and she closed her eyes.

For this moment and this night she had her Champion at her side. She could not guarantee that Time would keep them together. Mirana was, after all, a ruler to this present world and she could not leave it to be with Alice. And perhaps as much as Alice longed to be from this land, perhaps she would not be permitted to stay. But that could be decided later by Time, it was not something that Mirana was going to allow herself to be up late thinking about.

She stilled her mind with the constant inhales and exhales of Alice, her arm moving with the rise and fall of the woman's ribcage. The night was calm and peaceful, Mirana was glad that she had someone to fill her bed once again. Sometimes Champions could defeat more than just Jabberwocks; sometimes the slaying of loneliness was required as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice was the first to stir the next morning. It was to be a day of decision and regrets. She knew that once the sun had set she would make her way off the battlefield or off to find her home. Her stomach knotted with the prospect of letting Mirana down; she knew that if she did not stand up to fight as her Champion the Queen would be disappointed. Even though she would hide it behind those large doe eyes and would keep her dark mouth in a straight line. She would want Alice to be in the right place- or what she believed was that right place for her.

Alice saw that Mirana had wrapped her arms about her pale and thin waist; she did her best to pull the arm from her ribcage, trying not to wake Mirana. She was so beautiful lying there with her hair framing her pale face and her long nose. Alice could not keep back the urge to place a kiss on the woman that made her heart swim with longing and she carefully leaned over to place the tips of her pink lips to the woman's square cheek. She seemed less troubled in her sleep and Alice was glad that the furrow of stress was gone from her forehead. Alice then removed herself from the bed and maneuvered over to the vanity.

She sat in front of it and pulled her curls up about her head after letting out a long stretch. She was still naked and her breasts gleamed in the rising sunlight, her nipples erect in the cold. She imagined Mirana sucking and nipping at them again causing the heat between her legs to swell. She let her hands wander to the soft curls on her pubic bone, a stray finger slipping between her folds of skin. She would never be able to do to herself the things Mirana had done to her the night prior.

Alice let out a sigh and picked up Mirana's brush, placing the bristles to her nose to seep in the smell of her lover's locks. She had never been with anyone before and she could not imagine anything more magical than lying with Mirana by her side. She was the epitome of grace and poise, even as she made tender love to Alice's body the night before. She was something that only Underland could create and it would keep her within its confines.

"You are already up," Mirana said as she arose from the bed. Alice smiled as she saw that the woman was still topless.

"The sun awoke me and I found my troubles returning," Alice replied as she brushed out her curls. Mirana crossed the room and wrapped her arms about the blonde, placing a kiss on her neck.

"What could be troubling you, my Champion?" Mirana asked and Alice sighed as the monarch let a hand slide over her breasts.

"I am trying to decide what to do about the Jabberwock. I am not sure if I am brave enough to be your defender." Alice admitted as she turned in the chair. Mirana smiled down at her and cupped her cheeks in her hands. She then placed a long kiss on Alice's mouth.

"Nonsense, Alice, you are the bravest girl I know of yet! You tumbled down a rabbit hole and instead of throwing a crying fuss about it you picked yourself up and you carried on. You even went to save the mad milliner from his confines at the Red Court." She said as she kneeled next to the seat.

"I did not even succeed in my attempt at that." Alice said again as she looked at the brush in her bare lap.

"But you succeeded in obtaining the Vorpal sword, just what you will need." Mirana smiled at the Champion. "And you are going to make the right choice for you, Alice. Do not let the idea of making me sad because you are not able to fight the Jabberwock keep you from making your decisions."

"I wish that everyone else was as understanding as you are." Alice sighed as she leaned back in the chair, her hair falling over her breasts.

"I am not going to be responsible for your decisions for it is your life, Alice. That is learned by someone who has already lived." Mirana leaned forward and placed a kiss on Alice's breast. Alice smiled down to her.

"I never was able to thank you for the gift you gave me last night," She said and looked down at the Queen whose lips still lingered on the side of her right mound. "I have never been with anyone before and you worked my body in the most wonderful of ways."

"I wanted to thank you, Alice," Mirana said as she stood and placed her panty clad bum on Alice's alabaster thighs and placed a kiss on her mouth. "For being the girl that you need to be in the right time. You are the most brilliant and wonderful person I have ever had the privilege of being with in my courts. You are braver than you look and stronger than you think."

"I want to thank you," Alice said with rosy cheeks. "But I do not know if I will be able to do it properly."

"Do not try for proper," Mirana said with a smile. "Was it not you who eschewed proper because it is nothing more than pleasing other people?" Mirana lifted her body off of Alice and straddled her legs now. "I think that you merely need to show me how much you care for me."

"I love you very much," Alice said and then confidently took Mirana's lips in her own.

Mirana sighed as Alice kissed her, her tongue tumbling about her mouth and her fingers raking through her hair.

"We need to move to a better position," Alice mumbled before kissing Mirana's throat.

Mirana stood with a smile and then led the Champion with her hand back to the bed.

Mirana stood and pulled her panties from her white hips, lying back on the sheets. Alice did her best to remember how Mirana had excited her that night. She smiled as she straddled the Queen's hourglass figure and bent down to messily kiss and lick at her breasts. Mirana was moaning in delight and let her fingers dig into the Champion's hair.

"I wish that I could take you home with me, back to England." Alice said between a kiss and a suck. "You know all the right things to say and do that I am unsure of."

"But you know these things as well, Alice, do not fault yourself." Mirana replied and Alice started to trail down from Mirana's breasts to the curve of her stomach. She kissed and nibbled the white skin. "And Alice, if you could do me the kind favor of turning yourself about." Mirana purred. Alice knew she could not deny her Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING: Smut**

She turned and found her face now down at Mirana's wet and warm sex. She gently used her fingers to pull apart the folds of white skin with no hair and found Mirana was ready for Alice's kisses.

She began to lick the nub at the top of her sex lightly, knowing that it was there that Mirana gave her the most pleasure. "Yes, Alice, that is exactly where you need to be." She moaned and pushed her hips into Alice's face. Alice began to lick harder, suddenly feeling Mirana's fingers enter her own sex again.

She could not believe what she was doing with her face between Mirana's legs; she would do anything for this Queen if she had to. But did she really mean this? Could she find the courage that her lover insisted she had to face down the fearsome Jabberwock that could kill her at the end of the day. Alice began to kiss the nub and let her fingers begin to move in and out of Mirana's center much as the Queen did to her own. She found that she did not know what to do with them- but Mirana surely knew how to move hers as she worked Alice. The blonde was unsure of who would be the first to scream.

"Alice, the feeling of your tongue on me is absolutely magnificent. Move it in circles, love." Mirana instructed and Alice did as she was told. "Yes, now harder." She felt Mirana move her hips about her face and Alice did her best to keep track of the numb. Within seconds Mirana was shaking with climax and Alice saw that her center leaked with her juices. She placed a hesitant finger in her mouth to taste her lover's nectar. It was salty but slightly sweet and Alice smiled in pleasure with what she had tasted.

She could feel Mirana's tongue finding her own button of happiness as she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Alice felt her stomach tighten and then her center spasmed as she fell atop Mirana in exhaustion.

"The things you do," Alice said as she turned and kissed the Queen. Mirana looked at her with serious eyes.

"Now the is the time to place a last kiss on one another's mouths before going about to do our day." She said with seriousness. Alice threw her arms about Mirana and kissed the queen furiously. She let her tongue trace along her teeth, wrestle with Mirana's own pink tongue, try to reach the back of her mouth. Mirana was kissing just as hard before she let go.

"Now, my Alice, try not to let your feelings cloud your judgment. You must make the choice that is right for you."

Alice nodded her head with understand. She went to pick up the nightgown and her own panties when Mirana shook her head. "Leave them with me. Take your house coat and go!" She commanded with a hostile voice. Alice shook at the sudden change in her demeanor and took the powder blue house coat without bothering to throw it on. She instead ran down the halls stark naked, still shaking with the emotions that Mirana had flooded her with.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice looked down at the head that lay before her. She had done it; she had slayed the Jabberwock and now she looked up to see Mirana. The woman looked at her with a cold stone face, then turned to face her sister; instructing her what her punishment would be.

Alice felt her heart race quickly as she reeled from the look Mirana had given her. She went to stand at Tarrant's side as he stood confidently behind the monarch, his long sword still in hand. He glared at the knave whom he had taken out with a hat pin, Alice watching him as she did not want Mirana to see her hurt look.

She had wanted the Queen to be proud of her but she knew perhaps Mirana had changed her mind since she had seen Alice actually kill; something that went strongly against her moral codes. She believed so strongly in life why would she stoop so low for someone who would bring nothing but death by staying? She would remain here and be the Queen's Champion.

Alice felt her heart sinking; as much as she wanted Mirana she found that she did not want that life. She wanted to be free from any sort of restraint, any sort of dependence. If Mirana promised that she could stay and do as she pleased then she would. She would be there for her love as she struggled to rule the country but she would just as quickly need to leave.

Alice sighed as she realized she was not ready to be with Mirana. She was not yet able to be with the one that had captured her heart, her body, and her mind. She would need to return to London and fulfill what she had promised. She would do her best to return but not as the Queen's champion. She could not live a life with the only goal of bringing death as much as she knew Mirana could not sleep with a woman with blood on her hands.

Alice was brought out of her distraction by the sight of the Hatter doing a Futterwacken, the strange dance she had been hearing about since she had entered this kingdom. With a sigh she watched him, a smile coming to her lips as she remembered all that had been restored to him. At least she would be able to bring a bit of comfort to someone in Underland, a piece of happiness.

Next she turned to Mirana who was squatting before the head of the Jabberwock, her hand holding a vial that was collecting the blood dripping down the creature's canine tooth. She gagged at the stench and Alice knew that Mirana could never be a mother. How was she to deal with the thought of blood spilling from her own body in a gory and laboring encounter? It was not in her nature. As much as Alice knew that she wanted to be a mother herself; she wanted to feel the kick of the unborn babe in her womb. But she knew that if she stayed with her lover she would be her Champion and would not have the opportunity to have such a gift.

The prospect of living with Mirana was turning out to be much bleaker than loving Mirana. She sighed as she looked at the beautiful woman longingly. The poets were right when they proclaimed that love was not easy to come by. Nor was it very easy to keep either, as Alice was finding out.

Mirana came to stand before her and held the vial out to her, explaining that the blood of the Jabberwock was a token of their thanks and a way for her to travel back home.

_If that is what you wish_.

Alice took the purple liquid in her hand and sighed, unpopping the cap with her thumb. She knew what was to come and she knew what decision she had to make. Mirana leaned over and placed a bit of paper in the undershirt of Alice's armor. Alice looked at her with wide green eyes and saw that Mirana had large tears in her doe ones. She took a step back to stand with the residents of Underland.

Alice was about to raise the vial to her lips, knowing that she couldn't change her mind. She could not spend her life with Mirana as she was right now. Perhaps if she had been an older Alice, a more established Alice, then she would be able to. But as she was now there was so much more she needed to achieve in London.

Tarrant Hightopp interrupted her and encouraged her to stay. Alice could not help but let her eyes dart back to Mirana. But she firmly stated her answer. There were things to be done that would not be accomplished if she stayed here and it was time for her to go.

With a final question to her dear friend and a farewell of Fairfarren she saw _his_ disappointed eyes as she slipped away. She knew that the look of rejection would haunt her forever.

She climbed out of the rabbit hole she had fallen down and reached into the collar of her shirt. There enough was the letter that Mirana must have written specifically to her. She quickly unfolded it and read the words the queen had issued to her.

_I know you cannot stay, my love. Your feet are still young and your future is still long. You have promises that I would be a fool to keep you from and you have gifts that need to be shared with the world. If I were selfish, and Time only knows that sometimes I can be the most slurvish of people, I would keep all that talent and greatness to myself. But that would be a wrong decision and I am the queen. I am to be making lives better._

_But know, Alice, that I will always love you. There is a part of you that will always be within me and I will never forget our moments together. They will be something that I fall asleep to every night and I shall miss the warmth of your body in my bed. If there is ever a way, my love, for you to return I will gladly have you._

_Do not let your muchness vanish again._

_I will always have a place for you with me,_

_Mirana_

Alice sighed as she placed the letter against her chest. She knew exactly what Mirana said was true and it was wise. The Queen was far older than she looked and she knew the consequences better than most of the young ones around her, even Alice.

Alice tucked the letter back into her chemise beneath her dirty blue dress and made her way back to the engagement party. She knew what to tell Hamish, she knew what love was now. If she could never return to Underland perhaps she would find it in someone here- be it man or woman. But she knew that if she returned she would go straight back to the White castle at Marmoreal and make her way confidently to the arms of her love. She would take her in her own arms and place a kiss on those dark lips for anyone in Marmoreal to see. She would not hide the love she had felt for Mirana from anyone anymore.

Alice set off the party with nice confidence, the thought of Mirana never leaving her mind.

The Queen had been right about one thing but perhaps the truest words she had spoken of pertained to war. Alice understood them even more now in the aftermath of battle. There were always causalities. And the most affected often remained silent.

* * *

**A/N: Well this is the end. I hope you enjoyed the story. For a crowd that says they don't get a lot of fiction in their genre you're a lot quieter than I expected...especially since some are louder on other pairings stories asking for more of this...**


End file.
